Megaman Starforce 4-A Savior's legacy- Chapter 1: Prologue
by DracoPhoenix
Summary: Set after Megaman Starforce 3: What if Geo vanished on an Expedition to save Planet FM? Now his Child, Hikari Stelar, must make his own path in the world after Sonia, his mother, dies. What is in store for this child? Only time will tell, but He'll have help from an old source.. Rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Starforce: A Savior's legacy-Ch.1-New Beginnings-

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, Sorry folks. Capcom does.

Fifteen Years. That's how long it had been since the last sighting of Megaman, or Geo Stelar. But He left behind one thing. His pregnant wife, Sonia Strumm, who had a smiling child with his father's dark hair and mother's eyes. What would this Boy's destiny be, you ask? Only time will tell.. as it always does.

A dark red and green room floated into his subconscious..

The same one He'd been seeing.

"Dad!" He called out, holding out his arms. His father,Geo Stelar, smiled and picked him up and spun around the room.

"When are you coming home, dad?" Hikari whispered, a sad frown coming across his face. Geo sighed slightly.

"I'll be home someday." He said, patting Hikari's back before setting him down. The room faded and faded until it finally blackened as Hikari's alarm chirped a bird-like alarm. Slamming his hand on the snooze, He got dressed, picking up his Backpack. In it was his Galaxizer, as far as he knew.

'How'd I even get home..' he thought as he tried to remember last night.

coming up with nothing, he pocketed the galaxizer, along with a weird console with the faded letters P, E, And T on the side. Frustrated, he decided he would have to look up what it was later. Putting it beside his Galaxizer, He slung the bag over his shoulder and zipped it shut. He walked out of his room. He shut the door, looking at his grandmother, who was passed out with a bottle of Liquor beside the coffee table. He sighed and put the bottle in the trash can, covering his Grandma in a blanket. Whenever this happened, he usually stayed in his secret place. And this was a morning like any other. Walking outside, Hikari walked past the bus stop as usual.. until a girl caught his arm and held him in a firm grip.

"Aren't you gonna, like, Catch the bus?" The girl asked as she spun him to face her.

"..." was Hikari's response as he observed the person. Despite her grip, which was like cold iron, she wore an ankle length red dress with red frills, that covered up to her neck.

"Aren't you gonna answer?Oh, and What's your name?" She asked quite quickly.

".. Rude to ask for a name without giving your own." He said sharply. Suprised by his tone, the girl muttered.

"Jade Platz. Now, What's your name?"

"...Hikari Stelar. Let go of me."

"Well, I can't now. You haven't showed up a day all semester! "

She replied as she dragged him onto the bus. When they finally found a seat, She let go. He then blankly looked down as he felt a couple of eyes landing on him. His dark red jacket and faded blue jeans seemed normal to him. But they were looking for something else. The spark of his father, the man who was 'The Savior'. This was another reason why he didn't show up to school. Since he was beside the window, he looked out of it silently. His dull Emerald eyes hardly compared to his Mother's, which used to be so full of life. And his hair was a dark Brown, which was like his father's. As they stopped at the school, Hikari was the first off, glancing up at the school. Squinting, he walked through the electrical doors. An odd wall plug, one for Student ID Passes, sat in front of the detectors. Using his Galaxizer, He scanned his name into the system, until an ID popped out. Since he was already there, he couldn't really escape school today. Then, as he walked through the Detectors, His ID glowed for a minute before a number appeared onto the digital ID.

'D-2' He thought to himself, making straight for the classroom. He entered, groaning as an unnaturally cheery Jade waved him over. She then motioned to two boys behind her. One was large, in height and size, and the other was small and A bit nerdy.

"Hikari, meet Wyatt and BJ. "

".." Hikari nodded towards the two and took his seat, looking out the window. They seemed exasperated and sat in front and behind him, effectively boxing him in. As Hikari rummaged through his backpack, he took out the old P.E.T and did a quick diagnostic run on it with his Galaxizer. It was in good condition, but needed several updates. Hikari stuffed it into his bag, determined to ask the history teacher about the god forsaken thing.

"Class!" The teacher called. And then was the time Hikari knew Hell was about to begin..

Nothing really happened until Near the end of class. The teacher was passing out field-trip slips, for the next day. He almost fell over when he saw Hikari, shakily passing a card to him. Hikari accepted it calmly and nodded, walking out of the class. The teacher just shrugged and continued on his way.

After class, Hikari was nowhere to be found. A while later, Jade was about to give up, until she saw the skylight was wide open, and climbed up to the roof, hauling herself up with a tired 'Oomph', Looking up at Hikari, who was quite surprised. After a while he looked back at the sun and whispered.

"What now?"

She crossed onto the roof and sat on it cautiously. Then regarded Hikari with a calculating stare.

"You're not even breathing hard.."

She said aloud. Then embarrassed by her actions, She moved quickly and tried to get up...

Big mistake. Because then she slipped on a loose tile and fell off of the roof. Hikari ran and dived after her, getting under her to try and break her fall. She had her eyes closed tight, braced for a hard impact, and was surprised whenever she landed softly, safely. Hikari groaned out a single, solitary word.

"Ouch."

Before she scrambled off of him and stood, offering him a hand. He brushed it away and stood slowly, looking at her solemnly.

"Be careful." He said sharply, abrupt, and walked off. Leaving her to fume, He hoped, until She called out.

"So when is Geo coming back?! I'd like him to see Sonia!" She yelled, her hands at her sides. She had gotten agitated with his lack of emotion, and blurted out the one thing that slipped past his defenses. Taking down his defense, He glanced back at her and let her see just how much that had affected him. Reminded him of how he was before his mother had died.

"Someday you'll realize how cruel that was." He said and ran away, covering his face with his sleeve, sniffing once before shutting down his emotions. He automatically caught a bus and Went to his 'Secret spot', Which turned out to be an underground bunker from 210X, 100 years before the current time. Slamming his bag onto the table, He took out the P.E.T and set it beside his Galaxizer, Turning his back to them both until the table began to hum. Turning back to it, He moved his bag and Galaxizer off of the table, until a fuzzy image popped up on the P.E.T, and a voice whispered..as if sleepy..?

"What's the day.."

"Umm.. December 1, 220X?" Hikari replied nervously. Then the screen blared to life as A boy in a blue bomber suit slammed up, his hands hitting the screen from the inside. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking.

"Who are y-you're not Lan! This isn't real! I couldn't of been asleep for 200 years!"

"Woah woah woah. Cool it. Who's Lan, and more importantly, Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Hub Hikari! Lan is my brother!.. Well, Most people call me Megaman. It's my Netnavi Name."

"Megaman.. That's rubbish. My Dad is...was.. the only Megaman. "

"Look, Kid, Maybe in your century it's different. But in my time I was Megaman. Now I guess, I'm still Megaman."

"Alright, Mega, how'd you get in my bag?"

"I don't know.. I was asleep.. Then I felt as if I wasn't in control.. Graaah!" Hub Slammed his hands onto a desk.

"Stupid Cybeasts!" He roared, shooting his megabuster at a wall. The wall cracked before repairing itself. Hub looked at Hikari.

"So what's your name?"

"Hikari Stelar.. What's a Cybeast?" Hikari said, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Hikari? Hey, Nice first name!"

"Not really complimented about my first name.. Its my last they worry about."

"I know the feeling. Everyone normally thought Lan did everything between us. But, I was the one getting damaged and getting worked on."

"You never answered my question.." Hikari said, pulling up a chair.

"Cybeasts are large digital entities that tried to take over the world. I stopped them by absorbing bits of both of them.." Hub explained, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Wow.." Hikari said, tilting his head.

"Do you need to be charged?"

"No! I swear, Even Lan asked that when dad handed me to him!"

Hikari laughed after a minute, and Hub joined him, until they were both red in the face and teary-eyed.

"So.. I guess I'm stuck with you now?"

"Yeah.. Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Hikari shouted, before Megaman laughed again and waved his hand.

"Nothing, Nothing."

"Well, I guess this day was interesting.."

Hikari said, unaware of how his life would change after that very day..

So? Like it? Hate it? Flames don't hurt, they Help. Oh! Announcement! I need some characters Written! Any Character helps! I need a Name, Description, and Wave-Being Description, along with the combined form. Example: Geo=Regular Description

Omega-Xis= Wave Being Description

Megaman= Combined description.

I also need a possible love interest for each. Any and all help is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman Starforce: A Savior's legacy- Ch. 2: Megaman is back! Well, sort of.-

Disclaimer: Capcom Owns this, but I wish and pray I may be the lucky guy who inherits it. 2 submitted characters! More spots left!

I'll post who I have next chapter. And also, After a while I will be branching out to different Anime/Manga. Try and make it better some.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Hub and Hikari awoke to the sound of a scream, Hikari quickly hid Hub in his coat pocket, with some difficulty. As he ran out of his hide-away, he discovered the problem. It was his grandmother, who had discovered he was not in his room. 'I'm so dead!' Hikari thought, muting Hub. As he stood in the doorway, his grandmother threw open the door and dragged him inside, hugging him tightly.

"Where were you!?" She screeched, checking him for any signs of bruises or scrapes. Then, as an old habit, she grabbed his cheeks, cupped them with her hands, and softly, Mournfully, whispered.

"You look so much like your father.. and his father.."

"Grandma..," Geo began, ".. why is it you only know me when you're not drunk? Half of the time you call me Kevin, the other half you call me Geo. "

Her words were inlaid with grief, which pained him to hear.

"Because you all vanish one way or another.."

He refused to respond, brushing past her. Going up to his room, he unmuted Hub's P.E.T.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"..Don't ask."

Hikari replied, quietly. Hub followed the silence by scanning and updating his systems. After a minute He looked up at Hikari.

"This can't be right.."

Hub said, glancing back at his file screen. Hikari then gasped, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Hikari yelled, grabbing Hub and shoving the Navi terminal into his pocket. The field trip was today. He liked field trips. So He raced outside, jumping on the bus at the last minute. Sitting by Jade wordlessly, He plugged a pair of Earbuds into the P.E.T, so that He could hear Hub whenever he talked.

"When we get to school, make sure to forge your grandmother's signature."

Hub said, continuing to type on his mini-keyboard. Hikari then felt a slight prickling feeling on the back of his neck, as they pulled up to the school. Smoke blew out the windows, which were smashed open. An inhuman roar echoed. Students were running for their lives, and Teachers were rushing the students away.

"Hikari! We've got to do something! " Hub shouted into the headphones.

"What can we do!?"

"We can try!"

Hikari nodded, and rushed into the school. Inside was a gargantuan Scorpion-like creature, with three pincers, six fangs, and black and beady eyes. It seemed pretty angry, throwing rubble around and knocking down walls. Hikari then picked up a chunk of rock and well, chunked it against the creature. "Hey, you great ugly brute!"

He shouted, his voice surprisingly calm and collected. The monster turned to face him, calculating him. Hikari then realized his situation, and whispered to Hub.

"Any time!"

"One minute.. One minute! , Open!"

Hub shouted, data blocks forming around his feet. It continued to travel up his body until Hub had disappeared entirely.

"Crap! Hub! Hub!" Hikari shouted, as the first pincer came at him. He instinctively raised his arm and a blazing blue sword appeared, blocking the pincer. Armor formed around the sword, slowly traveling across Hikari's body continuously until He was encased in Hub's armor. Then it began to change to fit him, the helmet opening up in the back of the head, letting Hikari's brown-ish black hair fall slightly out of the back, and The Pegasus symbol sat atop Hub's crest, with the Mega-buster implanted on Hikari's wrist. Hub's voice blared in his ears.

"All systems are a go!"

"What the Hell did you do!?"

Hikari screeched, his voice coming out augmented and mechanical. Hub replied after a moment.

"Fusion. Like how your father and Omega-Xis did it. Our energy signatures match. I was able to connect with you using the headphones. Now, I'll be able to connect with you anytime."

"Alright, didn't get half of that! Explain more later! We have bigger problems."

Hikari raised his buster at the creature. A reading from Hub called it a Scorpio[Mutated]. After firing a quick three shots, Hikari was stunned to find that the beast had sustained minimal damage. He quickly took charge of his chip stock that was pointed out by Hub hurriedly.

"Let's try.. Battlechip, MadVulcan! "

Hikari bursted out, his Megabuster shifting into a small Minigun, which when directed by Hikari, shot three shots at the Scorpio. The creature began to slam around, until it struck Hikari in the chest with two of the tails, sending him flying into a brick wall, which crumpled as He hit, leaving a gaping hole in it. The monster-virus stared at the hole, waiting for the blue suited bomber to come back out, its tails poised to strike. The creature had focused a bit too hard, because from above, Hikari had freed himself and leapt from the second story, shouting as He fell through the air.

"Battlechip, Sword!"

Was what the Monster heard before an enormous screech was drawn from it as Hikari cleaved into the Eyes of the virus. Strange red data blocks flowed from the wounds, until the holes closed up. The monster was still blinded, causing it to thrash around and begin to knock the support structures down.

"Shit! Hub, we need to take this out quickly!"

"Charge up the Megabuster! I'll handle it from there!"

Hikari then snapped his arm with the buster to the side, a blue ball pulsing in the chamber, growing steadily bigger.

Inside the Suit's functions, Hub was directing the combined power of the battlechips into the Megabuster charge, ramping it up as Hikari held it in front of him. The ball was roughly the size of his torso now, and glowed red.

Hikari and Hub's words were one as they yelled, as the Monster spun to observe the new energy.

"Omega-Buster Fusion!"

The result of the command was that the ball shot a spherical beam roughly the size of two Hikari's wide, out of the energy compressed ball. It exploded as it hit the Virus, causing the Virus to screech as it felt it was being deleted. The virus dissolved piece by piece, until it was gone, and the beam ended. A message popped up on Hikari's visor, which was opened by Hub.

-Falzar fragment gained. Implant now? Y/N-

"No." Hub said before Hikari could respond, and the item was stored in the inventory. The school had swarmed in by now, standing in a circle around what they believed to be Megaman. They began to cheer until he flashed away, vanishing. Jade then looked around with a look of alarm on her face.

"Where's Hikari!?"

-A few blocks away from the school-

A teenage boy of about 16 sat atop the building. He had observed the fight and had marveled at how Megaman had fought, analyzing the structure. He then looked to his side at the wave being that floated beside him.

"Do we move in now..?"

He asked, his hood up so none could see his face. The wave being nodded, and the boy raised his fist into the air.

"Wave Rider! Transcode: Ronin!"

Review! I'm new! Flames are welcome, so flame if you must! I need more Characters!

DracoPhoenix is out!

Wave Rider, Transcode: Omega!


End file.
